


A Rosy Haze

by percieux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percieux/pseuds/percieux
Summary: Lorna-Ka drew an amazing fan art called Left Behind which inspired me to write this. It's the one where Rex is sitting alone looking at a memory of Skyguy, Snips and him. *Link Below*





	

[This fan art is so great and so bittersweet, it inspired me](http://lorna-ka.tumblr.com/post/158202553853/inkcieux-lorna-ka-left-behind-redbubble)

The sun loosely hangs over Chopper Base, basking it with lazy rays. The freckled night looms behind it and patiently waits. The orange and blue skies swirl into a rosy haze and Rex watches it all. He sits and stares, gulping a fuzzy drink now and then. 

The drink is a famous Lasat one and often described as “too heavy for humans”, or so Zeb says. Rex laughs at Zeb’s face, shaking his head as he snatches the can. 

“I’m a clone!” He says, eyes glinting with pride, “A fuzzy drink is nothing!” Now, his mind is certainly fuzzy, dizzy and murky with thoughts. Deep thoughts resurface one by one, and, thank the Force, Rex is alone. He needs to face them alone.

Most of them are memories. His past life flickers before him in a screen of dull sunlight. He smiles sadly. His eyes now glint with unshed tears. The memories shuffle on and on until one stays. One memory stays suspended before the sunset. It demands to be seen, to be analyzed, to be remembered. 

“Rex?”

Startled, the Captain turns to the voice behind him. As his gaze lands on Ezra, his mouth twitches into that smile which lacks crinkly eyes.

“Hey, kid!” He tries to sound upbeat, he really does. But Ezra is not having it. The boy’s stare reeks with such solemn concern, Rex drops the act. He sighs, and gazes at the sky once again. The memory welcomes him once again.

Ezra quietly sits with legs crossed on the floor next to Rex. He stares at the sky too, and Rex feels a sudden shudder, _what if the boy sees it too?_

After a small pause of ringing silence, Rex awkwardly coughs.

“Are you here to convince me to go back?” Rex asks. His eyes scan the Padawan, noticing so many changes. Ezra’s hair is cut shorter, reminding Rex of some long gone brothers. He’s grown taller and stronger, more in tune with the Force. Rex focuses on the boy to desperately ignore the memory that dangles over his head. “Ramble on how the Rebellion needs me,” It comes out harsher than expected. “How the team needs me, because I’m such a good asset?“ 

“No.” The boy simply replies, unaffected. He lowers his head, earning a curious look from the clone. Ezra deeply sighs and shyly glances at Rex. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, “It’s my fault Ahsoka-” His words choke on her name.

“No.” Rex states, shaking his head. He places a firm hand on Ezra’s shoulder. “It is not your fault.”

Ezra shakes his head furiously, shrugging Rex’s hand off. “It’s my fault you feel so much pain.”

Rex draws his head back and musters to look at the memory. He nods a bit, because Kanan and Ezra do make him feel pain. The Jedi and Padawan are lively ghosts of the past dressed in the present. It haunts him, but he deals with it. What can he do other than deal with it?

“You miss them, don’t you?” Ezra says and it echoes in Rex’s ears. Rex could only nod.

“Ezra, I do not blame you.” Each word weighs heavily with the truth.

Ezra nods, sniffling and discretely wiping away tears. The Padawan looks up. And sees it. He sees the three friends suspended in the rosy haze. They are smiling and laughing at the jokes that roll of Skywalker’s lips, all three untouched by the horrors that the future will bring. 


End file.
